godzilla_the_god_incarnatefandomcom-20200214-history
Godzilla (Sokogeki)
This article features Godzilla as interpreted in the 2001 film, Godzilla, Mothra, and King Ghidorah: Giant Monsters All Out Attack. History This Godzilla has a more mythological backstory. Godzilla had been formed by a collective will of souls that died in the Second World War, during the Pacific Front. The souls formed Godzilla as a harbinger of their vengeance. They did, however, mention the 1954 Godzilla's backstory as part of this Godzilla's backstory, when they mentioned the mysterious weapon, indicating the use of the Oxygen Destroyer. Godzilla destroyed an American Nuclear Subarine disappearing. After a wave of dust subsided, Godzilla was spotted near the wreckage. Later, he laid waste to Maganote, a small town in the Bonin Islands. Godzilla then surfaced at in the bay. He left a path of devastation before reaching the hot springs, where Baragon and he came to a confrontation. Godzilla delivered a debacle to Baragon, in which Godzilla incinerated the much weaker Kaiju. As Godzilla headed for Tokyo City, He vanquished military strikes, and trampled thousands. When he reached the city, Mothra came into battle with Godzilla. Godzilla's battle with Mothra was more difficult. Then, King Ghidorah emerged from the ground, and Mothra left the battle, to let King Ghidorah fight Godzilla. As Godzilla and King Ghidorah, Godzilla slowly began to overpower King Ghidorah. Mothra returned to the battle. However, Godzilla tail whipped Mothra across the city. Godzilla killed King Ghidorah, and the blasted Mothra into a cluster of buildings. When Godzilla crippled the SDF fleet, he then prepared to finish off the SDF fleet in the harbor. However, he used it on Mothra, obliterating her. However, the King Ghidorah got revived by Mothra. Godzilla'a atomic fire blast got absorbed by King Ghidorah's shield, then got reflected on Godzilla, sending Godzilla into the bay. King Ghidorah and Godzilla battled below the surface of the bay. Godzilla then killed King Ghidorah, after the Satsuma blasted King Ghidorah by mistake. The other piece of the shrine fell on King Ghidorah, once again reviving King Ghidorah. King Ghidorah and Godzilla battled above the surface. Godzilla absorbed King Ghidorah's gravity beams, ten blasted atomic fire at King Ghidorah, concluding King Ghidorah's battle. However, Godzilla got dragged to the bottom of the bay by the soulake of the Guardian Monsters. Godzilla got blasted in the wound by the Satsuma, and his atomic fire blast, his most powerful weapon, ended up being his weakness. However, the souls were souls were still unrestful, and Godzilla began to regenerate at the bottom of the bay. Appearance This Godzilla is very sturdily built, with sturdy legs, and large toe claws. His arms are muscular, and his tail is long. In his jaws, fangs and sharp teeth rest. His eyes have no pupils or irises, being plain white. His dorsal spines are slightly different from the other Millenium Godzilla generations, being more rounded. He is gray in color, and has white dorsal spines. His claws are also white. He also has white teeth, unlike the previous Godzilla generation. Abilities * Atomic fire blast * Beeing charged by lightning * Regeneration Trivia * This Godzilla is one of the few Godzilla generations to be an antagonist. Most Godzilla generations are either antivillains or heroes. Other antagonistic Godzilla generations include the 1954 Godzilla and Shin Godzilla. Category:Godzilla Generations Category:Villain Godzillas Category:Millenium Era Godzillas Category:Toho Godzillas